What A Messed Up Mind
by Piggyfun6
Summary: Kakashi and a Shinobi are trying to kill a threat from Orochimaru. His plan is to wipe out Justin and Kakashi so he can invade The Hidden Leaf village! Justin has to take on a hard period of his life right now.
1. Chapter 1

Justin's POV

The gas bombs shot in from the windows. Kakashi had a gun shot wound on his left arm. he was huddled under a table against the wall. The gas bombs blew out gust of almost poison. I got light headed as I watched Kakashi drop from the pain. "Master Kakashi!" I screamed as a cried. I took out a knife. I cried for help as I did a Jutsu. I mumbled, "Killer Cell.

I could hear people dropping to the ground out in the front and back. I watched the other side of this old wood house blow up and catch on fire. I saw everything. Now the poison bombs were flying in. "Master Kakashi!" I yelled as I ran passed the window to him. Five knifes stabbed into my side as I ran across the window. I covered Kakashi as the poison reached me. "Please lord, at least let Kakashi live!" I screamed as I plugged Kakashi's noise.

I started to get dizzy and then the lights were out.

I woke up to be in a net and being dragged by a person. Awesome. I had a muzzle on and I was hand cuffed. Feet and hands. I had burn marks on my left arm and on the other had knife cuts. I was throw into a cage and I was unmuzzled. Orochimaru stood there with people behind him that had knifes and flame throwers. "Why, you're awake. Did I interrupt your sleep?" He said smacking his tongue around.

"Knock it off! You act like a two year old!" I said spitting at his feet. "Well, in the case..." He kicked my cage and I didn't notice I was right by a ledge of a cliff.I tilted back and started to slip off the hill. Orochimaru waved to me as he smiled and turned away. I tumbled down the hill hitting sharp rocks, trying to avoid hard pointy knifes and gaps.

I tumbled and all that was on my mind was Kakashi. A sudden pain came to back. I yet still tumbled. A sharp rock was in my back. I slammed my back against the floor sending the rock deeper in. I squinted. I bit my teeth as the rock pushed in. I looked down to see the tip of the rock coming out. I started to panic as the sound of water comes. I tried to look back but the pain made me motionless. I bleed out excruciating amounts of my blood.

Every ounce of me is fighting to stay alive. I hear the water get closer, closer, closer and dunk. I'm under water with my legs and hands handcuffed and a sharp rock sticking threw my body and I'm in a cage. It couldn't get much worse then now. The universe just likes proving me wrong. I see a dip in the river and some violent looking rocks with points. I struggle to move as the rock in my body pushes deeper.

I shimmy around letting go tons of blood and leaving me almost dead. I flip around and slam my cuffs on the ground. I slam my feet too. The sharp rocks suddenly break off the hand cuffs on my feet and breaks the cage. yet, I still manage to get my legs scrapped from the rocks.

I kick my feet and legs as I start to float. The rocks come to my and hands and the cuffs come off. I start to kick to the top moving my arms, but the rock still in me is making weight. I am starting to let out bits and pieces of air as I hurry to the top. "_Fine, this will hurt." _I grab the sharp end of the rock and pull. I feel the rock dig threw my body. I start to lose all my breath.

I yank again and then again and again. The rock rips threw me and I am now holding it. Finally! I drop the rock and swim to the top. I reach land and take a breath. I pull myself to land and lay there screaming for help. I sit up and get my Jutsu ready. "Ninja Art, Blood Catcher Jutsu!" I say doing a hand sign. Blood from the water fly out and pump into my wound.

I still feel weak and almost ready to die but I'm still alive! I lay there with no more chakra. I remember Kakashi telling me that rest and sleep restores chakra. I rest there for about 6 hours.

I wake up and it's pitch black outside. I see the hill still. I am still only thinking, "Where's Kakashi?" I stand up a little light headed and look around. It's way to quiet. I sway side to side as I wonder around the cliff. I seek a path that leads to the top of the mountain. I start to walk up and and I almost fell off the cliff a few times from swaying side to side.

The sun rises and I start to collapse. I fall but yet stand up and fight against my strength. Kakashi, you better get your butt out of there now. I'm coming for you Kakashi. My knees just give out as I slap myself on the floor. I lay there motionless from sleepiness.

I wake up in about 2 days and start to walk perfectly find. I see a figure appear at the top and I stand there trying to get a better view. "Orochimaru. That messed up mind of his." I pull the side and hide behind a stone wall that's on the side.

The closer he got to me I could hear him say something. "Go check to see if Justin is dead. If not, bring him to me." I stood there ready to come out and punch him. I knew that he knew that I was right there. So then, I ducked as Orochimaru swung his tongue in to feel. "Nothing there." He said as his tongue went back to him.

I waited for awhile before I peaked out. He just turned the corner and I started to run up the hill. The muss made me feel weak. "Chakra eating grounds. Dumb dude." I leaned down to scoop some up in my hand.

I put some in both pockets and I started to run up the hill. My sandals that I bought in the Sand village were all pale. My tight but comfortable pants were a dark red color and had a knife holder on the side. My long sleeve orange shirt had the sleeves pushed up and my dark brown spiked hair was all wet. Still. I wasn't so happy about that, but ninja's have to what they have to do.

I ran and ran for at least 5 hours straight until I almost reached the top. "Ninja Art, Medical Ninja Jutsu." All my energy, not my chakra was restored. I dropped to the ground and started to crawl. I got to the top and heard Kakashi's voice."I won't tell you anything about Justin!" Kakashi yelled at one of Orochimaru's servants.

"Well, this will make you talk." He lifted his foot and was about to kick Kakashi off the ledge like what they did with me. I reached in my pocket and threw it at the servants back. He dropped in seconds as I ran up to Kakashi. "Well, Justin, you deserve some free bowls of Ramon." Kakashi said while he looked at me. I smiled and started to cut the cage.

The cage broke and I took his hand cuffs off with a few rocks. Kakashi stood up and shook his feet and hands and got down. "Did I tell you your my favorite Shinobi?" Kakashi said smiling at me. "Yeah, well don't say that yet." I said pushing him toward the hill. "Are you kidding? I'm not going down that!" Kakashi said while looking at me and holding me from sliding down. "This or be tortured." I said. Kakashi let go of me and he followed me. I slowly slide down making sure I DID NOT HIT SHARP ROCKS. Kakashi and me slide in mud for hours maybe a day until we hit the bottom. I stood up and waved Kakashi down.

We stood next to each other and looked up the hill. "See you on the other side Master Kakashi." I said diving into the water. Kakashi shook his head and then dove in too. I now dodged the sharp rocks and I flew down the huge dip which was a waterfall. Kakashi was right behind me.

Orochimaru's POV

"What do you mean he's still alive?" I said as I choked my servant. "He's... still alive Ma...master."


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi's POV

As me and Justin arrived outside of the Sand village, Justin smiled like he always did. he loved the heat and the tans he would get. He's a mini one of his dads. "Justin, your father came here a lot didn't he?" I asked. "Yes..."

Poor kid. Ever since that fighting problem, hes never had a parent. As we walked in we saw Temari standing by a clay building. "Look, it's Temari." I would say. Justin's head flung toward where I pointed. His head would stay in one spot and he starred at her. "Ugh, it's Justin again." Temari said as she rolled her eyes and looked at him.

I elbowed Justin as I kept walking. Justin snapped out of his anger and kept walking on. "Wow, he really matured." Temari thought. Justin and I kept walking down the street until we hit the old abanned house. The clay tiles were all burned and smashed up and gas bombs looked like they were still in there.

"Last time they will catch us, right?" Justin asked. "Hey, wait up!" Temari yelled. Justin and I turned around to see Temari behind us. She smiled and then looked down at her clothes. "Hey Justin, I was wondering if maybe you want to-"

The ground shook as the sound of screams came. looking around we saw nothing. A muzzle feeling thing was wrapped around my mouth as someone hit me in my hip causing me to drop. A girl with purple hair, about the size of a average 18 year old had look at Temari straight in the eye. The girl winked at Temari and Temari dropped to the ground like me.

Justin stepped back and took out a knife. "Do we really have to fight?" He said. "No," she winked at him making him drop.

assassin POV

I wrapped a muzzle around Justin and made it tighter around him causing him to choke. "Oh, does little Justin want his mom or dad? Oh wait, we killed them." I said as I smiled at him. He looked ticked off and then started to struggle. "Ninja Art, Death touch Jutsu." My hands glowed a dark purple and I rested my hand on Justin's head. "All thoughts fade, All thoughts fade, let the good and let my magic release." I said casting a spell. My hand started to turn orange. Kakashi's leg swung out and kicked my knee caps. I stumbled for a minute.

I smiled at him. "You're be a great assign won't you?" I said letting my hair hang down over Kakashi's face. I bent over with my high heels letting out blades from back and front. I stabbed my high heels into Kakashi's side. I felt a sudden push from behind me.

I looked back and I was kicked over Kakashi. I smoothly landed on my feet with a roll and looked at Justin. Well, your be a great servant for master Orochimaru." I said smiling and walking over to Temari. She was cursing under her breath but was being covered by a cloth. I lit the match as I threw it on the cloth. "Temari! No!" Justin thought as he rolled his way over to her. I stood in front of him. "No. Where do you think you're going?"

Justin's eye's turned red like blood and then I started to get light headed. I saw that the cut I got was having tons of blood being drained. Justin rolled on top of the cloth putting out the fire. I fell to the ground in pain. I couldn't feel any part of my body. I was getting close to death.

Justin quickly stood up and took out his muzzle. He went up to me as he took both of my hands. "Good luck." He said as he pounded my wrist against each other making his hand cuffs break off. I smiled at him. "You think you will escape. No, Orochimaru has everything planed." I said. He wrapped his muzzle around me. Wait for it... I slammed my high heel into his ankle with the blades.

He closed his eyes a little and then took all of the knifes he had out. He was about to stab me but then, He heard Kakashi say something over his muzzle. "Drrrr!" That's all I could hear Kakashi say. Justin pulled all of his knifes back from me.

"Not this time, purple hair." He said to me. He walked over to Kakashi and took out his muzzle. He took the cuffs off. "Are you going to act this weak all the time now master Kakashi?" He asked. "No. I'm just waiting for the right time."

They both took the cloth off Temari. She had burns on her face. "You can't heal her. Only Orochimaru blood can heal he-" I was kicked across the face from Kakashi. "shut up." He said.

Justin bent down making sure she was okay. "Yep, she's right. These are snake bite wounds fire. We have to get the blood from him to heal her. Kakashi walked over to me and swung a fist at my face. It was pitch black and I was blind. Seriously. Thats awesome. I felt my face and nothing was on me. I couldn't see at all. I was dropped to the ground.

I slammed my head, flexing my neck backwards. I was motionless. I couldn't see anything.

Justin's POV

We watched the assassin lay there motionless in pain. We did blind her. She was blind by the Jutsu I knew. "Ninja Art, Fire breathing Death." I touched her eye's making her blind. She was now blind. She wouldn't be able to live without vision. I was wrong. I felt guilty for making her blind. but then, she stood up and walked around. She stopped whenever she got close to a wall. "I still have 20/20 feeling. I see threw the ground and whats in front of me. I still feel stuff dumb-" Kakashi pulled me away from the well that she was in.

We both ran through the forest jumping from tree to tree. We put Temari's body somewhere secretive. "Where are we going to go master Kakashi?" I asked as he led me somewhere. "Home."

"Well, my home know as the village that Orochimaru wiped out, isn't there. The Blood village." I said bossy. "Come on." He said as we kept going on.

We heard little shuffles from the trees. "Listen Justin." Kakashi said whispering. We heard more shuffles. A woman with high heels with blonde hair jumped out. "Lady Tsunade." I said. "Well, look at all you. Come with me. We have something to discuss." She waved us toward her.

We arrived in her office. "Orochimaru is planning to wipe out the Galees with no back up-" "You want us to help the people that tried to destroy this village? No. I'm not doing this mission." I said as I slammed my hands on her desk. "Justin, sit down! There's a catch. Both of you know how strong they are. We could use there help." She said. "Okay, where are they located?" Kakashi said. "Fire village, go now." Kakashi and I both walked out of her office.

"I can't believe she thinks helping them will make them like us. What has she been smoking?" I said as I argued with Kakashi. "She's making us do this mission because she saw what happend last mission!"

"It still doesn't matter what she thinks!" I argued for a longtime with him. "End of discussion!" Kakashi said raising his voice. I crossed my arms and looked at the ground. Kakashi pulled me over to her 10th deck. He pulled me up against the wall and gave me the hand to sit down. I looked up at him with anger. "Yes?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Knock it off Justin. I will take your Shinobi belt away from you if I have too." Kakashi said. "That's so unfair! What do you want?" I said raising my voice. "I want for you to stop acting like a baby!" Kakashi said. As soon as he figured out what he said he looked upset and walked off the deck. I sat there with my head in my lap.

Kakashi's POV

_Did I really have to say that? I wouldn't care if it was anyone els other then Justin. I'm going to go back and apologize. _


End file.
